1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of fluid heat exchangers.
2. Prior Art
Recent environmental concerns have required the development of new technologies aimed at preventing the deterioration of our atmosphere. One area which has received considerable attention is the discharge into the atmosphere of gasses that result from the burning of fossil fuels. In the case of utilities, this requires equipment to handle very large quantities of fluids such as the flue gasses from furnaces.
Flue gasses, as well as other fluids, often require cooling before they can be effectively and efficiently filtered. This cooling may also be part of a heat recovery system used to conserve energy by recovering heat from the flue gasses. The flue gasses are typically passed through large bag filters which filters remove particulates such as ash. These filters operate more effectively if the gasses are cooled, thus a requirement exists for heat exchangers capable of handling large quantities of hot fluids which contain abrasives.
Prior art heat exchangers cannot be readily expanded in size to handle the large volume of gas required in this application. Moreover, the abrasive contaminants contained in the flue gasses cause considerable wear in some prior art heat exchanger, while in other prior art exchangers contaminants accumulate resulting in a reduction in handling capacity and efficiency.
As will be seen the invented heat exchanger is suitable for handling large quantities of hot fluids including fluids which contain abrasive contaminants.